


To myself ...

by Charlie_Mal_Sallivan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Talking, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Mal_Sallivan/pseuds/Charlie_Mal_Sallivan
Summary: Все по разному переживают расставания и проблемные времена. Ния Нал решила ненадолго сбежать в виртуальный мир.И принесло новые проблемы ей и команде героев, потому что виртуальный мир не захотел ее отпускать. И она его тоже..
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	To myself ...

**Author's Note:**

> Меня пронзило идеей, а что если б Ния как Алекс в одной из серий решила сбежать ненадолго в виртуальный мир, и там они не расстались бы с Брейни и вообще все было бы так хорошо, что она просто упала Туда. И кто бы мог ее спасти? Написано еще весной и до выхода финала. Так что альтернатива канону.  
> Использовала название песни, которая очень про них в качестве названия)

_Когда я просыпаюсь, мне приходится себя убеждать, что мои сны не реальность, а моя реальность не сон.  
Сесилия Ахерн._

_Я вижу сны. Иногда мне кажется, что это единственное правильное занятие на свете.  
Х.Мураками._

_Если моему сну не суждено сбыться, я не хочу просыпаться.  
Гию Юки.  
_

Линзы появились у нее ещё тогда, когда в их здание переехала Андреа, став ещё и хозяйкой КэтКо. Куплены они были из чистого любопытства и отложены для изучения до лучших времен. В конце концов, любое орудие даже условного врага требует изучения  
Однако, достала Ния их отнюдь не в лучшие времена. В первый раз буквально через пару недель после ухода Брейни.  
Ей было тоскливо, грустно и почти нестерпимое щемящее чувство внутри мучило ее. Они проводили Уинна и все геройские дела немного приостановились. Спать хотелось меньше всего, а переключить мысли с него на что-то ещё не получалось.  
И она решила попробовать Обсидиан.  
К ее удивлению, ее идеальная виртуальная реальность отличались кардинально от обычной лишь двумя вещами - они разговаривали с сестрой и Брейни никуда не ушел. Он был с ней. Покупал кофе по утрам, читал стихи, помогал толковать сны.  
Из первого сеанса такой жизни Ния вернулась в слезах. Ей было почти физически больно. Она не надевала линзы несколько дней, но потом... та реальность нестерпимо манила ее. И чувствовалась такой настоящей, гораздо более, чем сны.  
И она стала возвращаться раз в пару дней. И выход обратно почти убивал ее внутри.  
А потом случилось нападение на Иветт.  
И все стало казаться ещё хуже.  
Ее словно бы сорвало. Было больно: и гнев, и тоска терзали ее.  
И она надела улучшенные линзы, обещавшие полное погружение. Впервые с тех пор, как они у нее появились.  
Она открыла глаза от запаха. Такого невероятного живого запаха еды прямо рядом. Возле кровати стоял Брейни и рядом поднос на тележке. На подносе были блинчики с клубникой и кофе. Но это было не так важно, как то что он просто был здесь. Ния буквально подскочила с кровати и обняла его, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. Запах был родной, знакомый, любимый и такой настоящий. Ния замерла просто вдыхая его. Это было похоже на правду ещё сильнее, чем когда-либо до того.  
Брейни же будто застыл сначала, а потом обнял ее в ответ.  
\- Я люблю тебя - сказала она отстраняясь.  
Он посмотрел на нее взглядом полным удивления, а потом очень серьезно спросил:  
\- Это влияние блинчиков, кофе или случилось что-то ещё?  
Ния рассмеялась, глядя на его озадаченное лицо.  
\- Мне снился сон, что тебя со мной не было.  
\- Вероятность того, что он однажды сбудется примерно 4,45%. Не более.  
Ния вздрогнула, напомнив себе на момент, что то была реальность, просто другая, настоящая и что она должна будет в нее вернуться. Только она не хотела.  
\- Слишком много. - сказала она. - Как можно снизить её ещё процента на четыре?  
Брейни замер, задумавшись. Ния улыбнулась, глядя на его лицо, а потом рассмеялась и сказала:  
\- Как же легко тебя поймать Кьюэрл Докс. Иногда ты такой наивный для умника.  
И она потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать, пресекая попытку к дальнейшей дискуссии.  
Этот поцелуй чувствовался как настоящий. Все это виртуальное утро было каким-то пронзительно реальным. Запах кофе, вкус губ Брейни и ощущение его волос под пальцами - все это было таким живым, как ни в одной из симуляций до того.  
И как оказалось при более детальном погружении, Иветт здесь была счастлива тоже, Лекс не был героем, а Алекс по прежнему руководила ДЭО. И это все было очень сильно, почти пугающе реальным для симуляции. Настолько, что к концу завтрака, поговорив с Иветт и послушав разговор Брейни и Алекс, а потом и увидев ролик с Супергерл по телевизору, Ния задумалась а не было ли то ужасное, что ей привиделось без Брейни и с героем Лексом и вправду сном. На миг она задумалась а не стоит ли проверить, закончив симуляцию, перед глазами словно замигала огромная красная кнопка, а потом пропала. Она вдруг уверилась - то был сон, это явь. И проверять ей больше не хотелось.  
Ей хотелось провести долгое пост-утро со своим любимым человеком, потом отправиться на работу и прожить там лучший день, потому что день после такого утра не мог не быть лучшим, и вернуться в самый прекрасный вечер. Она решительно отмела возможность реальности кошмара, обняла своего Брейни и выгнала лишние мысли из головы...

Кара не удивилась, когда, вернувшись с похорон, обнаружила, что Нии нет на работе, но забеспокоилась. Она наврала Андрее, что Ния больна и принялась звонить подруге. Но Ния не отвечала. Это было так странно и нелепо, и неправильно. Ния не брала трубку, хотя раньше всегда отзывалась сразу.  
Дверь Каре открыла Иветт.  
\- Она два дня не выходит из своей комнаты - сказала Иветт мрачно. - Заперлась и никак не реагирует. Если она конечно, вообще там  
Кара лишь кивнула, благодарно и подошла к двери комнаты Нии. Открыть ее вышло довольно быстро со всеми талантами Кары.  
Ния оказалась внутри. Она словно бы спала. Но это был странный сон. Ее глаза были открыты и зачарованно смотрели в потолок. Как у тех, кто носил линзы Обсидиан. Но линзы обычно светились красным, глаза же Нии были обычного цвета. И это почти пугало.  
Кара сразу же набрала Алекс и Келли. И Джону. А потом замерла задумчиво крутя телефон в руках. Она не знала стоит ли звонить Брейни. Это было так странно размышлять об этом. В конце концов, он был ее другом. И другом Нии тоже, несмотря на случившееся между ними, что бы это ни было. Кара ещё помнила, как он поддерживал Нию в открытии ее дара и даже самый первый разговор о ней:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь ее в будущем? - спросила она тогда.  
\- Я не думаю, что могу...  
\- Брейни - Кара изобразила самый суровый взгляд.  
\- Мне не хотелось бы запустить эффект бабочки.  
\- Брейни, мне нужно знать с чем я имею дело - строго сказала Кара - и насколько сильно мне стоит за нее беспокоиться.  
Брейни несколько минут молчал, словно бы фильтруя, что стоит говорить, а что нет.  
\- У нас в Легионе есть девушка - Нура Нал - она дальний потомок Нии. И все, что знаю - не могу сказать, что много - я знаю от нее. В том числе про их семейные способности. Они в каком-то роде уникальны. И не всегда предсказуемы. Крайне многовариативны. - а потом он сказал твердо - и я не думаю, что имею право сказать что-то ещё.  
Кара посмотрела на него умоляющим взглядом и Брейни добавил:  
\- Тебе не стоит волноваться о ней больше, чем следует. Внутри нее таится великая сила и, по моим наблюдениям, ей хватит характера с ней справиться. Мы можем только помочь ей пройти этот путь шаг за шагом. Не торопя события.  
Кара тогда отметила как много в его голосе восхищения и теплоты. Он звучал почти влюбленно, но Кара решила, что не торопить события - это подходящий совет и для этого случая. Она просто наблюдала, проходя с ними шаг за шагом. Насколько могла. Пока все не развалилось неизвестно почему.  
И теперь она не знала этично ли подключать к этому делу Брейни и пыталась предугадать, как это может отразиться на них обоих.  
Но он был директором ДЭО теперь. И последнее и дало Каре ответ на ее вопрос. Она набрала номер.

Брейни очень беспокоился. Все дни после того, как случилось нападение на подругу Нии, он постоянно сбивался на мысли о том как там она. Иногда это сильно влияло на его продуктивность, но в основном он держал все под контролем. По крайней мере, на работе.  
После он не мог думать толком ни о чем, кроме нее. И того, что бы он ещё мог сделать.  
Найти и обезвредить ещё несколько опасных и угрожающих ее сообществу индивидуумов было, по его мнению, очень небольшим делом. Он хотел бы сделать больше. Хотел бы быть с ней и утешить. Рассказать, что она особенная и не должна воспринимать это все на свой счёт. Он знал, что часть ее будет это делать и так хотел бы сказать, что не стоит. И не мог. Пока не мог.  
Пока он мог лишь наблюдать издалека. И помогать тихо и невидимо.  
Он втайне надеялся, что она позвонит просто поговорить. Или сказать спасибо. Или, может, просто по случайности наберёт его, но телефон молчал.  
А потом позвонила Кара. И от того, что она сказала Брейни жутко испугался. Буквально все его мысли разом перенаправились с основной задачи.  
Он не мог думать о Левиафане, если не был хотя бы на 60% уверен, что Ния в безопасности. Может быть, поэтому он мониторил ее очень часто. То, где она и чем занята. Через камеры, через друзей. Особенно часто помогал ему в этом Джон. И при этом он был тем, кто не спрашивал зачем он это делает, и Брейни был ему благодарен. Кара все время пыталась с ним поговорить, но он сворачивал разговор. Пока что ему это удавалось, но вряд ли так могло было быть теперь.  
Несмотря на внутреннюю панику, Брейни все же смог собраться и принять решение. Ему нужно было поговорить о линзах с Лексом. Он помнил, что Лена работала над их улучшением и он тоже в этом участвовал. Мог ли он что-то знать о сбое Брейни не знал, но очень хотел бы.  
Вопрос Брейни изложил предельно четко и стараясь не выдавать своей паники. Однако, Лекс был слишком Лютор и слишком гений, что бы не заподозрить что-то.  
\- Работаете на два фронта, директор Докс? - Лекс как-то хищно и при этом, кажется, одобрительно улыбнулся.  
\- Я поддерживаю минимум связи, как и раньше.  
\- Но в этот раз переживаете больше, чем обычно, - отметил Лекс.  
\- Разве это важно если не влияет на мою продуктивность и то на какой я стороне?  
\- Все важно. В перспективе - отметил Лекс, а потом добавил - я знаю об этом сбое. Мне недавно доложил один из источников. И я очень заинтересован. Неясно пока зачем он нужен. И даже как работает. Поэтому я был бы рад, если бы вы поучаствовали в решении этой проблемы команды Супергерл и добыли как можно больше информации.  
Брейни кивнул. Он был благодарен за этот жест Лекса. Но хотел бы чуть больше помощи и Лютор, видимо, это понял.  
\- Все необходимые сведения по работе линз есть у Лены и она ими поделиться, я уверен.  
\- Благодарю - сказал он и вышел.  
Ему не слишком хотелось идти к Лене Лютор. Лена слишком давно и хорошо его знала. Однако, выбора не было и Брейни принял неизбежное, как данность.  
Конечно, Лена не упустила из виду его излишнее волнение. Пока данные качались со скрытого сервера, она начала разговор:  
\- Лекс оповестил меня что тебе нужны данные по Обсидиан. И что это может быть связано с Левиафаном, но не говорил, что в деле замешана Супергерл.  
Брейни вздохнул.  
\- Вероятно, он все ещё не уверен в твоей реакции на Супергерл.  
\- Боится что я не стану помогать или что стану слишком усердно?  
\- Этой части мотивов мистера Лютора я не знаю.  
\- И не хочешь анализировать, потому что в опасности дорогой тебе человек - Лена била не в бровь, а в глаз - Будь осторожен со своими чувствами. Помни про коробочки.  
Брейни покачал головой, говоря:  
\- Я помню про них постоянно. По крайне мере, сейчас.  
\- Когда работаешь на моего брата?  
\- С ним. Над общей задачей.  
\- Ты думаешь они примут тебя обратно, когда узнают?  
\- Не знаю. - честно ответил Брейни. Он действительно очень давно не считал вероятность того, что друзья и Ния простят его. Чем больше проходило времени и чем больше он делал для Лекса, тем меньше она становилась. Брейни было почти страшно ее считать и однажды он перестал, решив как советовала одна из его версий, просто верить в них. В конце концов, Уинн Шот простил его, вопреки всякой вероятности, и это давало ему надежду. Пусть и очень маленькую.  
\- Неужели ты не считал вероятность? - удивилась Лена. Но буквально через минуту сказала с пониманием в голосе - Ты побоялся результата.  
\- Он не так важен, если все выживут - отметил Брейни и добавил тихо - и будет совершенно неважен, если сегодня мы проиграем.  
-Дело в Дример - констатировала Лена.  
Брейни кивнул. Внутри на него вновь накатила паника. Он не в силах был сохранять спокойствие. Не в такой ситуации. Ни тогда, когда Ния была в опасности. Как впрочем и всегда, когда она была в серьезной опасности.  
\- Ты любишь ее, но ты не с ней. Почему?  
Все же Лена Лютор была очень умна. Даже слишком. Пугающе умна и проницательна.  
\- Так требуется для дела. И для ее блага.  
К его удивлению, Лена посмотрела на него понимающе.  
\- Стараешься держать близких подальше ради их блага? Или боишься того, что о тебе подумают? Осуждения от друзей героев и любимого человека?  
Брейни кивнул, вопросительно посмотрев на Лену, но не говоря какое из ее предложений верно. Он был уверен, что с ней не нужно ничего озвучивать. Она, похоже, знала все куда лучше него и ему даже хотелось спросить откуда.  
Лена протянула ему устройство с данными и сказала, будто отвечая на вопрос:  
\- Я тоже пробовала так делать. Только я забыла сказать, что хотела бы потом вернуть все как было. И жизнь дорогих людей продолжилась без меня - девушка сглотнула, а потом добавила твердо - впрочем, я никогда не жалела об этом. И не думаю, что их жизнь стала хуже. Джеймс, говорят, и вовсе процветает.  
Брейни посмотрел на устройство, а потом на Лену и сказал:  
\- Благодарю за информацию. За ВСЮ информацию.  
Он был уверен, что мисс Лютор поняла его. В конце концов, Лена была гением. 

Кара ненавидела чувство беспомощности. Когда она не могла ничего сделать. Не могла взять события под контроль. Особенно, когда от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. Тем более, если близкого человека.  
Однако прямо сейчас она не могла ничего. Совсем ничего. Вообще.  
Келли билась над доступом к линзам Нии, которые, как оказалось, почему-то были вне системы.  
\- Это один из первых образцов Обсидиан Норд Платинум - объяснила Келли. - У нас был сбой в регистрации их в системе, но я была уверена, что его устранили полностью.  
\- Это уже не первый неустраненный сбой - прокомментировала с досадой Алекс. Она ощутимо злилась. Джон, сидевший рядом, положил руку ей на плечо в успокаивающем жесте.  
\- Все обойдется - сказал он.  
Алекс покачала головой и перевела взгляд на Кару. Сейчас они чувствовали примерно одно и то же, но Алекс справлялась куда хуже. Потеря контроля никогда не давалась ей легко.  
\- Ты мог бы проникнуть в ее разум - предложила Кара, посмотрев на Джона.  
\- Это будет против марсианского кодекса без ее разрешения - начал Джон, но осекся под взглядом Алекс. - Однако, в данном случае, я могу все же попробовать.  
Он закрыл глаза и судя по всему попытался потянуться к разуму Нии, однако, буквально через пару мгновений он застонал от боли, а потом открыл глаза и сказал:  
\- Я не смогу. Она будто бы за барьером. Или даже вне реальности. Ощущения, как от попытки связаться с пятым измерением. И я боюсь, что это может разрушить нас обоих.  
\- Это она сама или же Обсидиан защищает ее? - спросила Алекс задумчиво, глядя на словно бы спящую Нию.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Потом Джон сказал:  
\- Возможно, если я поговорю с Элом и его братом, я смогу сказать больше. Узнать хотя бы защита ли это. Он единственный известный мне человек, который пробыл в виртуальном мире долго, помимо тебя Алекс.  
Алекс посмотрела на Джона, потом на Келли и кивнула. Джон встал и положил руку на плечо Алекс в утешающем жесте, а потом кивнул Каре и вышел.  
Сестры Дэнверс ещё несколько минут в полном молчании смотрели на то, как работает Келли. Обе ощущали беспомощность и нарастающую тревогу.  
\- Давай выйдем и дадим Келли сконцентрироваться - предложила Кара.  
Алекс кивнула.  
В гостиной квартиры их встретила Иветт с чашкой кофе.  
\- Как она? - спросила Иветт  
\- Сложно сказать - Кара не стала обманывать соседку Нии. Ей просто не хотелось давать надежду напрасно.  
\- Вы же сможете вытащить ее?  
И Алекс, и Кара замерли от вопроса, но ответить не успели, потому что раздался стук в дверь.  
Иветт повела плечом и встала с кресла на котором сидела, чтобы открыть.  
\- Ты? - в ее голосе звучала злость. - И что ты здесь забыл?  
Кара и Алекс решительно двинулись к двери. На пороге стоял буквально переминаясь с ноги на ногу Брейни. Чувство вины было написано у него на лице. По крайне мере, оно было очевидным для сестер Дэнверс.  
\- Это я позвала его - начала Кара - Он может помочь.  
Иветт посмотрела на Брейни, а потом на Кару, словно оценивала.  
\- Я хочу надеяться, что ты права - сказала она - но если он сделает хуже, если навредит ей снова, то он сильно пожалеет.  
Иветт совершенно не смущал факт нахождения Брейни в непосредственной близости. Она говорила твердо и при этом так, словно его здесь и не было. Кара даже на секунду восхитилась силой ее духа. Потом Иветт поправила прическу и открыла дверь шире.  
\- Входи, помощничек. А мне, к сожалению, пора на работу.  
И Иветт полная гордости и негодования покинула квартиру.  
Брейни проводил ее задумчивым взглядом, прикрывая дверь, а потом обернулся к сёстрам Дэнверс.  
\- Как она? - Кара слышала волнение в его голосе и это почти пугало. Брейни почти всегда был образцом невозмутимости и расслышать в его голосе что-то, особенно, в последнее время, было непросто.  
\- Все ещё в своем виртуальном мире. - ответила Кара.  
\- И ни Джон, ни Келли не могут вытащить ее оттуда - добавила Алекс, а потом вкратце пояснила ситуацию.  
\- Может быть, это ей поможет - Брейни протянул Алекс устройство с информацией от Лены - здесь все тайны устройства Обсидиан Норд Платинум.  
Алекс посмотрела на него странным взглядом полным удивления и почему-то недоверия, потом взяла протянутое и ушла к Келли. Кара же замерла взглядом на Брейни в задумчивости. Она не понимала слишком многого сейчас.

Брейни не ожидал теплого приема. Конечно, нет. Не от Иветт так точно. И ещё он буквально ждал вопросов Кары. Он чувствовал ее непонимание с тех самых пор, как они расстались с Нией, но после нападения на Иветт вопросы так и висели в воздухе между ними.  
И прямо сейчас, судя по всему, Кара была не настолько стойкой и терпеливой, чтобы ими не разразиться. По крайне мере, так казалось. Но Кара лишь сказала:  
\- Спасибо, что пришёл.  
Брейни посмотрел на нее вопросительно. Это было неожиданно и странно услышать от Кары. И неприятно думать, что она могла хоть на секунду задуматься о том, что он не придет.  
Однако, дальнейший разговор был прерван вышедшими Келли и Алекс. Келли была очень явно встревожена.  
\- Что не так? - спросила Кара  
\- Дело в том, что ее редкий дар и технология смешались и боюсь что не знаю, как теперь вытащить ее оттуда. Коды к новой версии линз очень помогли это понять и создать симуляцию, которая должна была помочь, но ничего не вышло. И я не уверена, что смогу решить проблему с помощью симуляции. Вероятно, ее сознание вытеснит любую проекцию, которая будет мной создана для эффекта шокирования. Она словно бы, создав свою реальность, полностью ее отгородила.  
\- А кого ты послала? - спросила Алекс.  
\- Супергерл.  
Все замолчали, словно принимая информацию. Брейни молчал. Он знал, что делать с самого начала речи, но ему почему-то было страшно это предложить.  
\- Я думаю, что может помочь моя технология погружения в разум. Как тогда с Рейн.  
\- И кого ты предлагаешь послать в ее сознание? - спросила Алекс  
Брейни не успел ответить, когда Кара сказала:  
\- Ты хочешь пойти к ней в разум и уговорить ее вернуться.  
Она не спрашивала, а словно бы констатировала. Брейни кивнул и добавил:  
\- Я думаю, это будет наиболее эффективной стратегией. Вероятность успеха 85,5%.  
Алекс и Келли переглянулись. После чего Келли сказала:  
\- Это неплохой вариант.  
Кара посмотрела на него пристально. Так словно бы искала что-то своим рентгеновским зрением внутри него. От ее взгляде было неуютно.  
Алекс, которая не сводила с нее глаз, вдруг спросила.  
\- А это не может сделать все только хуже? Учитывая прошлое?  
Дэнверс старалась обходить стороной тему их расставания. Брейни был ей благодарен за это, но сейчас такая деликатность казалась неуместной.  
\- Вероятность вытащить ее из симуляции иначе при всех имеющихся данных 38,3%.  
Брейни сказал это достаточно ровным голосом, который неожиданно чуть дрогнул в самом конце. Вероятность была слишком мала. И это было тяжело для него, привыкшего опираться на свои вычисления.  
Алекс кивнула и, переглянувшись с Карой, неожиданно потянула Келли снова в комнату Нии, оставляя сестру и Брейни наедине.  
\- Ты все ещё любишь ее - констатировала Кара.  
\- Я никогда не утверждал обратного - отметил Брейни.  
\- Почему тогда ты ушел от нее? - сурово спросила Кара.  
\- Это сложно объяснить.  
Кара посмотрела на него с осуждением. Кажется, впервые за все их знакомство. И Брейни добавил:  
\- Просто поверь, так было необходимо не только для меня. Но и для неё. И для всех. И это неважно сейчас.  
Кара опустила голову, глядя на него из под очков, словно что-то решая.  
\- Ты не прав, это важно, но это касается не меня. Это касается вас. И только вас. Ты должен поговорить с ней. И объяснить. Быть честным. Искренним. - Кара положила руку ему на плечо, словно утешая - Ты - единственный человек на свете, которому она верила и до сих пор верит. Больше, чем мне. Неважно в каком обличии. И гораздо больше, чем себе. Ты всегда поддерживал ее и помогал, и верил в нее и это много для нее значит и сейчас. И то, что тебя нет рядом разбивает ее. Особенно потому, что она не знает причину.  
Брейни опустил голову и подавил тяжёлый вздох, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Я не хотел поступать так с ней. Никогда.  
Кара кивнула, словно соглашаясь или скорее принимая его слова на веру, а потом пошла к комнате. Брейни же добавил:  
\- И меня это разбивает тоже.  
Он знал, что Кара это слышала, но предпочел уверить себя, что нет. Так войти в комнату было гораздо проще.

Последние пару дней реальность казалась ей порою похожей на сон. Не то чтобы в ней не было проблем, но ни одна из них не была слишком уж серьезной. Будто,все большие проблемы канули в небытие вместе с мультивселенной. Лекс Лютор вел себя как образцовый гражданин. Левиафан не проявлялись, словно не существовали, как и на посткризисной Земле из ее кошмаров. И даже появившаяся лже-Супергерл оказалась лишь проделками одного из опасных, но пока неизвестных им, узников фантомной зоны. И исчезла она раньше, чем смогла серьезно навредить им.  
Впрочем, для того чтобы навредить ей потребовалось бы много времени. Ведь она зачем-то выбрала объектом Нию. И пыталась убедить ее, что вся ее реальность ненастоящая.  
\- Ты просто бежишь от своих чувств - сказала она.  
Ния разозлилась и вырубила ее. И она тут же каким-то волшебным образом пропала. Брейни объяснил это тем, что это была продвинутая проекция.  
\- А я так смогу? - спросила Ния.  
\- Твои проекции - спокойно начал Брейни - создаются из энергии сна. Эта же была создана из материи, вероятно, с использованием какого-то источника энергии.  
\- Как когда-то двойники Манчестера Блэка на марше?  
\- Именно.  
\- Значит, нам стоит ждать чего-то ещё?  
Брейни сосредоточенно кивнул. Они вели этот разговор на диване в гостиной. Иветт была со своим новым парнем. Кроме неизвестного с его проекциями, на горизонте не было ни одной черной тучи. Даже облаков почти не было.  
Ния обняла Брейни. Сейчас внутри нее было бесконечно много смелости. Ей казалось, что она может победить любое наваждение. Пока у нее есть такая подмога, как он.  
\- Как хорошо, что я не одна. Что мы все вместе. Супергеройская семья.  
Она сказала это тихо и с улыбкой. Брейни, чуть отстранившись, посмотрел на нее с удивлением, а потом сказал:  
\- Я буду с тобой рядом что бы ни случилось, Ния Нал. Не сомневайся в этом никогда.  
Она просто улыбнулась, ничего не говоря. Внутри нее на секунду заскребло что-то похожее на предчувствие, но она загнала это внутрь так глубоко, как смогла. Она верила Брейни. Она хотела ему верить. 

Брейни было страшно начинать это погружение. Но потерять Нию навсегда было ещё страшнее.  
Он боялся потерять ее еще до того, как они начали встречаться, долго просто не осознавая этого.  
Она стала важна для него очень быстро. Только Брейни не понимал сначала что это за чувство. Он слишком плохо разбирался в эмоциях, потому что боялся чувств с самого детства. Особенно собственных. С тех пор как увидел, что может любовь. С того дня, когда мама из любви к нему заточила целую планету, а отец из заботы о нем заточил их с матерью внутри них самих. Его мать пережила этого гораздо тяжелее. Всю свою жизнь, имевшая связь с общим разумом, она очень скоро просто начала сходить с ума. А маленький Кьюэрл просто закрылся внутри себя. Он постарался забыть какого это чего-то хотеть и со временем преуспел настолько, что забыл и какого это любить всей душой.  
И даже Легион не помог ему вспомнить до конца.  
А Ния помогла. Она была первой, кто отнёсся к его естественному внешнему виду без подозрения. В будущем его вид вызывал в основном тревогу. Слишком много представители его рода принесли боли на землю и в галактику.  
В нынешнем же времени он просто был всем чужд. Или же любопытен.  
Ния Нал приняла его как должное. Как одного из своих. Того, кого стоит защитить. И так она впервые пробила его стену. И пробивала ее регулярно. Пока стена не рухнула, оставив его почти без защиты перед ней. Но ему не было страшно. Не так страшно, как быть без нее. Или потерять ее.  
Уйдя, Брейни попытался построить стену заново. Но получилось не очень хорошо. Вышло что-то тонкое и стеклянное, что так просто разбить с одного удара. То, что разлетелось стоило только Нии оказаться в опасной ситуации.  
Брейни вдохнул и выдохнул, концентрируясь, прикрепил одну часть устройства для связи разумов ко лбу Нии, вторую к своему. Посмотрел на всех вокруг и, закрыв глаза, погрузился в ее разум...  
Он ожидал многого, но точно не того, что виртуальный мир Нии Нал окажется копией реального во всем, кроме нескольких деталей. Лекс Лютор не был героем, Алекс все ещё была в ДЭО, а он сам никуда от нее не уходил.  
Этот мир был одновременно спокойным и при этом волнующим. Он был таким каким Брейни хотел бы видеть настоящий мир. Без Левиафана и шпионских игр, без всех этих сложностей. Мир, где он не сделал больно женщине, которую любил и не разбил самого себя изнутри.  
Видеть ее счастье, их общее счастье, было почти больно. И он просто замер, не находя ни слов, ни сил двигаться. Он лишь смотрел на Нию, спящую на его коленях на пикнике в парке. Идеальное воскресенье, которое они так и не успели устроить из-за всего случившегося.  
Его сердце пронзило острой болью от осознания того, что он пришел вытащить ее отсюда. Из этого идеального мира. Снова забрать себя у нее. Но разве мог он поступить так с ней дважды?  
Перед глазами все помутилось, а когда он открыл их, то оказалось, что он сидит на кровати у Нии, на него устремлены три пары глаз, а по щекам текут слезы.  
Он вытер слезы и встал:  
\- Что случилось? - спросила Кара. - Все потеряно?  
\- Я - начал он и перевел взгляд на Нию. - Мне... Я не думаю, что у меня получится.  
Ему было тяжело это говорить. Но он действительно не представлял как сможет сделать то, что, вроде как, должен. Он чувствовал себя таким потерянным. Таким же, как тогда, когда Ния сказала, что он перебарщивает и он не знал как ему с этим справиться. Как быть идеальным для нее. Тогда Лена сказала, что он должен попросить помощи, а Ния предложила справиться со всем вместе. И они справлялись.  
Сейчас решение было за ним и только за ним. И он не мог понять как справиться с этой задачей. Есть ли хоть какая-то возможность не сделать все хуже? Не причинить ей боль? Снова.  
Он снял прибор с головы и встал с кровати Нии. Ему нужно было подумать.  
\- Мне кажется ты должна попробовать ещё одну симуляцию - сказал он, посмотрев на Келли и вышел снова в гостиную.  
Кара проводила его взглядом, но к счастью, за ним не пошла.

После лже-Супергерл все шло очень спокойно довольно долго по их меркам. Целые сутки. Ния уже надеялась, что больше в этот раз больше ничего не последует и не случится. Она даже уговорила Брейни на пикник в парке.  
И это были совершенно чудесные полдня, а потом появился двойник Брейни.  
Он, так же, как и Супергерл до него, предлагал не верить в реальность происходящего. Твердил, что она должна верить самой себе и своему чутью. Что это лишь виртуальная реальность. Ния не хотела в это верить совершенно.  
И кроме того, этот Брейни звучал слишком фальшиво. Она знала его. Знала так, как, пожалуй, никто на земле. И этот Брейни не был похож даже на самого себя в безэмоциональной версии. Того логичного Брейни, что сдал ее людям Лекса. На минуту перед ее глазами мелькнула картинка из кошмара, где Брейни уходил. Но и тот он был гораздо реальнее и более знакомым, чем эта копия. У того в глазах было что-то похожее на бесконечное отчаяние погребенное слишком глубоко. Возможно, ей только хотелось чтоб оно там было. Это значило бы, что он ее ещё любит и что не все потеряно.  
Ния прогнала образ и воспоминания о нем из головы. "Это лишь сон" - напомнила она себе. А потом ударила копию своей энергией. Но это лишь заставило ее исчезнуть, как и Супергерл.  
\- Этому злодею что-то надо от меня - сказала она позже уже настоящему Брейни. - Почему?  
\- Может быть миллион причин - сказал он, глядя ей в глаза, при этом суть поглаживая по плечу - твои налторские предки могли пересечься с кем угодно из преступников фантомной зоны и теперь ты стала мишенью. Мы не узнаем почему, пока преступник не раскроет себя, но будем искать ответ.  
Ния лишь вздохнула и обняла Брейни. На душе у нее было муторно и тревожно. Что-то в словах обоих копий не давало ей покоя. Или что-то в реальности. Она и сама не знала.  
\- Мы все выясним - успокоил ее Брейни - со временем. Как обычно. ДЭО уже ищут этого пришельца.  
Ния закрыла глаза, стараясь отвлечься на чувство покоя и отгоняя какой-то пробивающийся изнутри вопрос. Вопрос для которого было не время и не место. 

Он стоял и думал, глядя из огромного окна гостиной на город, когда Кара вышла из комнаты. Она подошла сзади и положила руку ему на плечо.  
\- Брейни?  
\- Получилось? - спросил он, оборачиваясь. Какая-то часть его уже знала ответ, но он хотел услышать это от Кары.  
\- Попытка провалилась - признала Дэнверс - Мы послали симуляцию тебя, но она не поверила.  
\- Она - умная девочка - в голосе Брейни звучали восхищение и горечь.  
\- Ты должен попытаться еще раз, Брейни.  
\- Я не думаю, что смогу.  
\- Почему? Что такого в ее виртуальной реальности, что так тебя пугает?  
\- Мы вместе там. - объяснил Брейни - Это больно видеть, но не это главное. Я должен разрушить эту иллюзию. Напомнить ей правду. Но как я могу? Как я могу сделать ей больно снова?  
Кара положила руку на его плечо и чуть сжала, глядя с жалостью.  
\- Она никому не верит так как тебе, Брейни. Ты помог ей найти себя, учил ее, ты первый сказал ей, что она может больше, чем ей кажется. Мы не можем пробиться за стену боли, которую она построила, отгораживая себя от памяти о реальном мире, не можем найти слабости в ее виртуальном мире. А ты - можешь.  
Брейни вздохнул и посмотрел в окно снова.  
\- Я не хочу снова причинять ей боль.  
\- Разве потерять ее навсегда будет легче?  
Вопрос Кары отозвался болью в его сердце. Уж слишком он был важным и актуальным.  
\- Потерять ее - это то, чего я боюсь больше всего на свете. - честно признался он.  
\- Значит, ты знаешь, что должен сделать. Как бы это не было трудно.  
\- Когда она вполне обоснованно меня возненавидит после всего этого, я прошу тебя скажи ей, что она не одна.  
Кара посмотрела на Брейни странным взглядом и все же спросила:  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Что я уже ненавижу себя за то, что причиню ей боль ещё раз.  
\- Ты не должен. Ты ведь делаешь это ради нее.  
\- Не знаю оправдывает ли это всю боль, что я ей причинил.  
"И всю, что ещё причиню ей и, вероятно, всем вам" - добавил он мысленно. 

Когда появилась ещё одна копия Брейни, Ния почему-то даже не удивилась. Она словно бы подсознательно ждала этого. Впрочем, в этот раз копия выглядела гораздо лучше. По крайне мере, не равнодушной.  
\- Кто тебя послал? - спросила она сразу же, не ожидая начала тирады. Она поймала копию в ловушку и старалась держать себя в руках. Ей хотелось наконец узнать всю правду.  
Брейни явно удивился, но ответил:  
\- Твои друзья. Они беспокоятся о тебе, Ния Нал.  
Ния вздрогнула. Обращение звучало очень сильно по-настоящему. Звучало как у ее Брейни.  
\- Не называй меня так - она взмахнула руками, однако, силу пока использовать не стала.  
Брейни кивнул.  
\- Я сделаю все, как ты скажешь. Но не выгоняй меня из своего разума так сразу.  
Ния замерла и посмотрела на него прежде, чем спросить:  
\- Мы во дворце разума?  
\- И да, и нет - ответил Брейни - с его помощью я подключился к тебе и твоей виртуальной реальности.  
\- Сейчас ты начнёшь говорить, что это все ненастоящее и на самом деле я заперта где-то.  
\- Это виртуальный мир - пояснил Брейни - обычно он общий и имеет связь с системой, но твой разум отгородил твой мир с помощью твоих способностей и с помощью обычных технологий управления реальностью к тебе не проникнуть.  
\- Замечательно звучит - Ния поаплодировала - Лучше, чем прошлые две речи.  
"И главное очень правдоподобно и так на языке моего Брейни" - добавила она. Ей ужасно хотелось выгнать и эту копию, но при этом узнать, что он скажет дальше ей хотелось тоже. И она сдержалась от использования сил. Снова.  
\- Я понимаю, ты мне не веришь, Сновидица. - обращение звучало немного натянуто, но все же тепло. И он, кажется, намеренно избегал называть ее полным именем. Так как и сделал бы Брейни попроси она его - Вернее, ты пытаешься мне не верить. Все в этой реальности таково, что тебе хочется, чтобы она была настоящей. И я понимаю тебя. Этот мир в сотню раз лучше настоящего. Как и любой мир, где мы вместе.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мои кошмары - реальность? - дрогнувшим голосом спросила она, а потом добавила раздражённо и зло - Или может дело в том, что ты их наслал?  
Копия очень аутентично пожала плечами. Совсем как Брейни.  
\- Я ничего не посылал тебе. Эти кошмары твоя память о реальности. И я хотел бы, чтоб она была иной.  
Голос копии звучал грустно. Знакомо грустно. По Брейниаковски грустно. Нии даже захотелось его обнять.  
\- Почему? - вдруг спросила она.  
\- Что почему? - не понял он. И это снова было так знакомо. Так похоже, что Нию пробрала дрожь. Ее Брейни тоже часто не понимал таких вот простых вопросов, как не понимал элементарных эмоций. И это было, по ее мнению, частью его уникального очарования.  
\- Если те кошмары реальны, скажи мне хотя бы здесь - почему ты ушел?

Брейни вздрогнул от заданного вопроса. Он ожидал его и все равно он был почему-то был словно гром среди ясного неба. Возможно, потому что он так и не подготовил ответ.  
\- Это сложно - начал он.  
\- Объясни как можешь - сказала она. Он восхитился ее стойкостью в который раз. И глубоко вдохнул, давая себе время подобрать слова. Он вспомнил, как Кара советовала ему говорить правду. Он знал, что она права и так и следует сделать, но также знал, что рассказать все не может. Не должен. Ния, как и Кара, и Алекс ещё не была готова к полной версии. И он решил начать с самого важного.  
\- Прежде всего, ты должна знать и понять, что дело не в тебе. И не в том, что я разлюбил тебя, став снова целым. Ни на секунду - Ния замерла от его слов. Она просто смотрела и ждала что дальше, и в ее взгляде Брейни читал зажигающуюся надежду. Впрочем, возможно, ему так только казалось, ведь он не был силен в чтении чувств. И он продолжил - Я думаю, что вероятность того, что я вообще смогу тебя однажды разлюбить не больше 5%. Я никогда не считал, потому что не верю в столь маленькие цифры. Ты нравилась мне ещё по рассказам Нуры Нал. Все, что она помнила о тебе было похоже на сборник легенд или сказок, но ты очаровала меня ещё в них. И когда я встретил тебя, я понял как на самом деле не полны наши истории. Все, что мы помним в будущем слишком сухое и неживое. Истории о тебе, как и истории о Супергерл, они и вполовину не отражают того насколько вы потрясающие. Ты спасла меня и заступилась ещё даже не будучи героиней. За настоящего меня, которого обычно боялись. В тот период, когда мало кто заступился бы за незнакомого пришельца. А потом ты и вовсе почему-то стала мне доверять и даже заинтересовалась мной. Это было сродни самому настоящему чуду. И всегда будет.  
\- Но ты все равно ушел - тихо сказала она, пока он взял паузу, чтоб перевести дух.  
\- Передо мной стоял сложный выбор - спасти мир и, вероятно, около миллиона жизней или остаться с тобой. Для твоего же блага, для блага всех, я должен был уйти. Я должен был остаться наедине с собой и сконцентрироваться на одной задаче. И самое ужасное, что я должен был разбить тебе сердце.  
Ния опустила руки и сделала шаг к нему. Он ожидал, что она даст ему пощечину, ударит его. Или может быть скорее рассчитывал на это. Он сам хотел бы ударить себя, но она лишь провела рукой по его щеке, словно только что увидела его по-настоящему.  
\- Это действительно я. Ты же знаешь. В глубине души, знаешь.  
Ния опустила голову и шумно вдохнула, словно бы загоняя внутрь слезы. Брейни почувствовал себя самым отвратительным существом во вселенной.  
\- Я не стою ни единой твоей слезы и ни одного вздоха - прокомментировал он.  
\- Ты стоишь всего - Ния подняла на него взгляд. А потом добавила - Ты и мы вместе - это лучшее что со мной случилось, особенно после маминой смерти. Самое важное, что было. И я бы не хотела возвращаться в мир без тебя.  
\- Даже если он настоящий? - спросил он  
\- Разве он может быть настоящим без тебя?  
\- Я все ещё есть у тебя. И всегда буду. И вернусь снова, если ты всё ещё захочешь, когда все кончится.  
\- Что кончится?  
\- То над чем я работаю - ответил он уклончиво.  
\- Не хочешь сказать что?  
\- Не могу. По крайне мере, сейчас.  
\- Даже, если я иначе не уйду?  
Брейни вдруг испытал глубокий ужас. Он буквально застыл от ее слов. 

Ния поверила речи копии Брейни, едва он заговорил об их первой встрече. В его голосе было столько чувства, столько подлинного восхищения и удивления, Ния сердцем почувствовала - это действительно он. Но признавать нереальность всего вокруг и уходить ей все ещё не хотелось. Особенно, не получив полный ответ на вопрос почему.  
Однако, ее настойчивость, кажется, лишь сделала все хуже. Он замер, глядя на нее полными ужаса глазами, словно не мог выбрать что-то одно. Будто, оба варианта были слишком ужасны.  
\- Я не знаю как могу выбрать между тобой и миллионами невинных жизней сейчас - признал он и добавил - я трус, а не герой. И я почти готов попросить тебя посмотреть в будущее, чтобы узнать, что принесет мой выбор.  
И в этот момент она неожиданно полностью приняла нереальность этого мира. Ведь здесь она ни разу не видела снов. С ней были все ее силы, но почему-то не сны. И как бы она не относилась к своему дару, но сны были наследством ее матери и отказаться от них она не могла. Даже ради своего счастья.  
\- Конец симуляции. - вдруг четко произнесла она. И мир закрутился перед ее глазами. И Брейни, которого она последним решительным движением вытолкнула из этой реальности, тоже.  
А потом она открыла глаза.  
Сфокусировав взгляд, она первым делом села и вынула из глаз линзы, чтобы тут же встретить четыре очень сосредоточенных на ней взгляда. И ей вдруг стало стыдно за то, что она так сбежала. За то, что заставила волноваться буквально всех. Она опустила глаза на свои руки и замерла, не находя слов. Впрочем, говорить ей и не нужно было. Ведь ее сразу же заключили в объятия с двух сторон - Кара и Алекс. Ния закрыла глаза, подчиняясь этому стремительному порыву. Это были не совсем те объятия, которых она хотела получить, но, вероятно, те что она заслуживала. И они были важны. Они напоминали, что и кого она могла потерять.  
Ее отпустили примерно через минуту и два взора пристально ее осмотрели, а потом раздался вопрос совсем не от сестер Дэнверс:  
\- Как ты чувствуешь себя? - спросила Келли.  
Ния посмотрела на нее прежде, чем ответить.  
\- В своей реальности, но не совсем в своей тарелке  
\- Голова болит? Может кружится? Тошнота?  
Ния попыталась прислушаться к своим ощущениям. Было очень странно. Неожиданно напомнил о себе желудок, но в остальном она чувствовала себя вполне обычно. Как после долгого тяжёлого сна.  
\- Есть хочется так, что желудок сводит, но больше ничего.  
Келли кивнула, потом подошла ближе и тоже приобняла ее и только после сказала:  
\- Голод неудивителен. Ты, фактически, не ела три дня и тебе, думаю, стоит сегодня питаться как при выходе из голодовки - ничего тяжёлого, острого, сладкого.  
\- Хорошо - согласилась Ния немного грустным голосом.  
Келли улыбнулась ей и облегченно вздохнула. Ния чувствовала тревогу исходившую ото всех. Но ей важна была ещё одна - неозвученная. Она повернула корпус и цепким взглядом посмотрела на Брейни прежде, чем сказать:  
\- Спасибо.

Брейни совсем не ожидал, что тем, что поможет ее вернуть станет простая просьба посмотреть в будущее. Впрочем, он и не подумал, что в этой реальности какая-то часть ее способностей может не работать. Но видимо, так и было.  
Когда она очнулась, он выдохнул только наполовину. Последствия ее пребывания в том мире волновали его весьма сильно. Однако, он позволил озвучить все или почти все вопросы по этому поводу Келли. В конце концов, она здесь была компетентным специалистом. Ему же, как ему казалось, вообще больше не стоило находится здесь. Но уйти у него почему-то не выходило. Он просто не мог сдвинуться с места. Запоздалое полное понимание того, что могло случиться догнало его и буквально заморозило. Он не мог, да и не хотел шевелиться, чтобы уйти.  
А потом Ния посмотрела на него и поблагодарила. И его сердце неожиданно пустилось вскачь.  
\- Я сделал то, что должен был. - ответил он, опустив взгляд.  
Ему было сложно думать. И взгляд на кровать нисколько не помогал. Лишь нагонял воспоминаний. Волнующих и совершенно не нужных.  
Ния ничего не говорила и все молчали. Пока Келли вдруг не спросила:  
\- Ния, скажи, сенсорный нейро-механизм никак не давал о себе знать? Реальность пыталась тебя вышвырнуть? Были необычные сигналы?  
Ния задумалась ненадолго, а потом сказала:  
\- Была как будто тень большой кнопки в самом начале. Но она очень быстро пропала.  
Келли замолчала с сосредоточенным видом. Алекс посмотрела на нее, а потом озвучила то, что похоже думали все:  
\- С этими линзами что-то не так. И дело не только в баге.  
Келли покачала головой, прежде чем сказать.  
\- Это звучит совершенно невероятно.  
Алекс взяла ее за руку, утешающе поглаживая ее пальцы. Брейни отвёл глаза. Ему хотелось сделать то же для Нии, успокоить ее, но он не мог. Он сам отобрал у себя это право.  
Кара вдруг встрепенулась и достала телефон:  
\- Андрея и Уильям звонили миллион раз - отметила она с тревогой. - Кажется, мне пора ехать иначе меня уволят. Если уже не.  
\- Я с тобой - сказала Келли - мне нужно поговорить с Андреа про все это.  
\- Будь предельно аккуратна - сказала Алекс с тревогой в голосе.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты тоже можешь ехать, Алекс - сказала Ния - Посоветуйся с Джоном. Вдруг ему что-то известно.  
\- А как же ты?  
\- Я справлюсь - уверила Ния. А потом добавила - я думаю до прихода Иветт Брейни может немного мне помочь.  
Брейни поднял взгляд и сосредоточенно на нее посмотрел, а потом сказал:  
\- Конечно, я готов быть полностью в твоём распоряжении.  
Ни Келли, ни сестры Дэнверс не стали спорить и, ещё раз обняв Нию, ушли.  
Повисла какая-то неловкая тишина. Брейни смотрел на девушку, ожидая ее слов. Он был уверен, что сейчас она должна его ненавидеть за повторение совсем недавней травмы и за то, что он так и не объяснил ей все до конца.  
Но, как и всегда, Ния Нал удивила его. Она улыбнулась ему странно тепло и сказала.  
\- Я буду очень за, если ты с твоей обычной щедростью, покормишь меня чем-то предписано легким.  
Брейни немедленно подскочил с кровати. Он был в лёгком замешательстве, потому что был почти уверен - она злится, она должна была злиться на него. Он определенно был зол на себя. Мыслительный процесс по поводу такой несостыковки дал ему единственный возможный вариант - она отложила ссору на потом. Он удовлетворенно кивнул и направился к двери.  
\- Я буду очень благодарна, если ты возьмёшь меня с собой на кухню, умник - сказала она, когда он уже буквально взялся за ручку двери.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на нее. Сейчас девушка полусидела на кровати. После столь долгого пребывания в мире фантазии она была всё ещё немного дезориентирована и это было нормой. Брейни проанализировал реакции ее тела и спросил:  
\- Ты уверена, что это не слишком рано для тебя?  
\- Я не могу оставаться в кровати вечно. Мне и так кажется, что я к ней приросла.  
\- Это нормально, учитывая, что ты, по факту, пребывала в лежачем состоянии около трёх суток.  
Ния посмотрела на него умоляющим взглядом.  
\- Хорошо. Пойдем на кухню вместе.  
Он преодолел расстояние от двери до кровати и протянул девушке руку. 

После ее пробуждения мир слегка кружился и все было слегка как во сне. Она принимала объятия и отвечала на вопросы, но ощущала себя все ещё потерянной. И ещё голодной, что весьма отличало всю ситуацию от сна.  
И насколько бы она не любила всех своих друзей сейчас ей хотелось, чтоб они ушли. Ей хотелось, чтобы ушли все, кроме Брейни. И она применила маленькую хитрость, чтоб все ушли, а он остался. Она знала, что сейчас может, так же как и о том, что потом он снова исчезнет из ее жизни на какое-то время. Пока не победит то самое зло, которое не озвучивает ей.  
Ние совсем не хотелось думать о том, почему он не говорит о том, что это за зло и, особенно, о том, почему они не могут бороться с ним вместе. Она обещала себе подумать об этом после. В конце концов, это не могло быть важнее того, что он был здесь.  
Она обещала себе выяснить все об этой тайне потом. Как репортёр ли или с помощью способностей она ещё не решила. И это не было важно. Ведь она знала Брейни и знала точно, что он не может быть замешан ни в чем ужасном. Смутном, возможно. Может быть, этически неправильном. Но не злом. А ещё она помнила все, что он ей сказал в том виртуальном мире. И это точно не могло быть ни о чем ужасном. Это было о спасении жизней. Или он так думал. И если он ошибался, то это не делало его злодеем. Точно не для неё.  
Мир вокруг кружился и Ние это не слишком нравилось. Она смотрела на свои руки, на пол, на Брейни, осознавая, что ей нужна помощь. И еда.  
И она, конечно, попросила и то, и другое, отвергнув его разумное предложение остаться лежать.  
Ей хотелось покинуть кровать так же сильно, как не хотелось оставаться в комнате без него. И в целом, она не хотела быть одна сейчас. И он, как и всегда, принял ее желание со всей заботливостью. Эту самую заботливость Ния любила в нем очень сильно.  
Он протянул ей руку и когда она, встав, покачнулась и почти упала поймал ее аккуратно и бережно.  
\- Спасибо - сказала она, подняв голову и посмотрев ему в глаза - это было очень кстати.  
Теплые, как горячий шоколад, темные глаза смотрели на нее неотрывно и с беспокойством. Ния вдруг осознала, что несмотря на слабость и головокружение была бы не против, если бы он ее сейчас поцеловал. Но озвучивать этого не стала. Лишь подняла руку с плеча Брейни, куда она так удачно опустилась, когда он ее поймал и провела по его щеке легко и невесомо. Он, словно бы рефлекторно, закрыл глаза и подался вперед, продолжая при этом крепко ее держать. Потом он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее с изумлением во взгляде. Она лишь улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Веди меня, учитель. Я готова следовать за тобой. По большей части, готова.  
Она снова опустила руку ему на плечо, не отказав себе в удовольствии чуть погладить по этому самому плечу. На лице Брейни было написано явное смущение...

Все чувствовалось очень странным для Брейни. Девушка буквально тянулась к нему, вопреки тому что он ожидал. Он просчитал вероятность того, что она на него зла и та была высока. Крайне. Но Ния Нал снова нарушала все расчеты. Она вела себя так, будто он не был виноват перед ней. Будто ничего и не было. Она охотно встала, держась за его руку и чуть не упав. После очень трогательных и довольно волнующих касаний и слов, Брейни наконец нашел в себе силы вместе с девушкой двинуться по направлению к кухне.  
Ощущать ее в своих руках было естественным как вернуться домой. Брейни вдруг с удивительной четкостью осознал, как тосковал по этому. И что будет ужасно тосковать снова. Сейчас она была в его руках по воле обстоятельств. Такая слабая. Такая нежная. Но ему казалось, что он может ощущать ее внутреннюю силу и сейчас. Ее непоколебимую волю и решимость. То, чего ему самому, по его мнению, не хватало.  
Они дошли до гостиной, совмещенной с кухней, в полном молчании. Брейни усадил свою бесценную ношу на диван, и лишь тогда нехотя отпустил ее руку.  
\- Спасибо, мой герой - Ния улыбнулась ему устраиваясь на диване. От этой улыбки, обращения и всего ее вида внутри него что-то перевернулось. Он в который раз за этот день напомнил себе для чего ушел от нее. Напомнил о миллионах невинных жизней и о том, что иначе не сможет сберечь и ее тоже. Потом он развернулся и направился к холодильнику, чтобы провести его тщательную инспекцию и таким образом отвлечься от сомнений и мыслей.  
На их удачу в холодильнике обнаружились какие-то овощи, консервированная фасоль, несколько картофелин и грибы.  
\- Если я правильно помню, грибной суп считается достаточно лёгким - сказал он, словно бы советуясь.  
\- Кажется, да - раздалось с дивана - но тебе виднее.  
Брейни не стал ничего отвечать на этот комментарий, решительно сосредоточившись на супе. 

Ние показалось, что ее на один вечер перенесли в идеальную реальность. И если бы не слабость и чувство голода, она была бы не прочь в ней остаться.  
Брейни, такой заботливый, сосредоточенный и такой же ее как, и тогда, когда они были вместе, хотя и казался всё ещё немного отстранённым готовил для нее. Он ни слова не говорил о ее промахе с виртуальной реальностью и не геройском побеге от жизни. Он был здесь, чтобы привести ее в порядок. И если бы не чувство вины, исходившее от него и ее память обо всем, что было и в реальном мире, и в виртуальном, она, пожалуй, была бы невероятно счастлива, несмотря на голод и общее ощущение слабости.  
Ния прогнала мысли и воспоминания. "Я подумаю об этом завтра" - сказала она себе слова известной героини. Нет, не одной из любимых. По крайне мере, не ее любимых. Но в юности ей восхищалась сестра и Ния знала теперь многие из ее фраз. Но об этом не стоило думать - мысли о сестре не поднимали настроение и не делали ничего лучше. Поэтому она решительно сконцентрировалась на наблюдении. Она смотрела, как Брейни готовит.  
Это выглядело завораживающе и немного неловко. Сразу было видно, что он не слишком-то хорошо знает, что делать, но очень старается. В самом начале, он, конечно, посоветовался со всемирной паутиной и после короткого поиска принялся действовать. Чистка картошки в его исполнении выглядела, как форменная борьба с новым пришельцем и Ния даже тихо рассмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой.  
Спустя долгих минут пятнадцать или больше, суп был побежден и установлен на таймер на плиту в найденной Брейни на кухне огромной, по меркам Нии, кастрюле и он снова устремил взгляд на нее.  
\- Как ты чувствуешь себя? - он говорил очень медленно для самого себя, казалось, останавливая сам себя. Ния вдруг поняла, что он так и не получил разрешения снова звать ее по полному имени и, видимо, растерян в связи с этим. Это было забавно и мило. Очень по-доксовски. Вместо ответа Ния встала, опираясь на диван. Она знала этот предмет мебели до малейшей детали и в какой-то степени доверяла ему. Сделала она это движение, прикрыв глаза, чтобы избежать головокружения. Когда она их открыла, Брейни был уже рядом и смотрел настороженно и с тревогой, протягивая при этом руку.  
\- Все в порядке - сказала она и натужно улыбнулась. Хотела улыбнуться она, конечно, бодро, но вышло совсем иначе...  
\- Точно? Ты не выглядишь готовой к таким усилиям, Ни... - начал он, но потом кажется вспомнил все сказанное во сне и замолчал, прежде чем добавить - ...ни на секунду.  
Ния рассмеялась. Ее догадка подтвердилась.  
\- Можешь называть меня как раньше, Брейни - она положила руку ему на плечо и ласково улыбнулась. Он замер, глядя на ее руку и стоял так достаточно долго.  
Пока не ожил таймер, оповещая, что суп почти готов.  
Он посмотрел на нее, снял с плеча ее руку, чуть задержав на ней свою, и сказал очень нежно, по крайней мере ей так показалось:  
\- Мне кажется тебе все же стоит присесть.  
Его пальцы пробежались по ее пальцам, а потом он снова вернулся к плите. 

Грибной суп отвлек Брейни от тягостных мыслей. Готовка оказалась в достаточной степени сложным занятием, чтобы предельно на ней сконцентрироваться.  
Но ни одна борьба не длится вечно и победив грибной суп он вернулся к насущной проблеме - собственным чувствам. И состоянию Нии. Он ожидал, что, чуть придя в себя, она все же решит высказаться, что захочет поговорить обо всем. Но она вела себя так, будто ничего не было и у них был вечер вдвоем после трудного задания. И это сбивало с толку. Так же, как и ее неожиданное разрешение снова называть ее, как раньше.  
Суп снова его спас. Он на самом деле был весьма благодарен грибному супу. И возможности на него отвлечься, которая к несчастью была не вечной.  
Едва он поставил поднос с большой тарелкой с супом на стол у дивана, мысли вновь вернулись, как и тревога за состояние Нии. Однако, ее значительный аппетит, который она продемонстрировала на супе сбил часть его тревоги. Но не прогнал мыслей о том, что она должна на него злиться, хотя почему-то не говорит об этом.  
После того как он поставил чашку в раковину, а поднос на стол, Брейни вернулся и сел на диван рядом с ней. С минуту он смотрел на нее, а потом сказал:  
\- Я думаю, что теперь ты можешь высказать все, что накопилось Ния Нал. Так будет и справедливо, и продуктивно, и правильно.  
Однако, ее молчание и непонимающий взгляд после его слов сбили его с толку. 

Ния старалась не думать о противоречивых сигналах поведения Брейни и особенно виноватом взгляде, пока он не сказал вдруг эту неожиданную речь про что-то накопившееся.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - спросила она, садясь ближе и глядя ему в глаза. Ей хотелось быть ближе, так же сильно, как ей хотелось понять и прочувствовать его сомнения и терзания.  
\- С вероятностью в 81,4% ты должна злиться на меня за то, что я разрушил нашу идеальную жизнь во второй раз. За то, что причинил тебе боль. За мои спутанные объяснения. Я готов принять любые твои слова по этому поводу.  
\- Я не злюсь, Брейни - совершенно спокойно сказала Ния. Это была совершеннейшая правда. Ей хватило его слов там в виртуальном мире и того, что он пришел и после остался, чтобы простить. В конце концов, их отношения никогда не были простыми. Но и места и времени для обиды в них не было. По крайне мере, она так считала всегда.  
\- Но почему? - ошарашенно спросил он - Я сделал тебе больно... Дважды. Я...  
Ния приложила палец к его губам.  
\- Ты пришел, когда был нужен мне. Ты не побоялся сделать сложный и болезненный для себя выбор. И ты был честен со мной. Как и всегда. - она замолчала, глядя на него, а потом сказала - Мне этого достаточно.  
Когда она подняла глаза, то поняла, что он смотрит на нее с восхищением и чем-то похожим на обожание или восторг.  
\- Ты удивительная и невероятная, Ния Нал. Я тебя не заслужил.  
\- Если не ты, то кто? - сказала она, проведя рукой по его щеке. Ние всегда казалось, что он нуждается в ласке, но, лишь узнав частично, историю о его родителях, она поняла почему. Он смотрел на нее, молча, с восхищением смешанным с непониманием во взгляде. Она улыбнулась и взяла его руку в свою, а потом задала вопрос, который интересовал ее довольно давно:  
\- Почему ты всегда зовёшь меня полным именем?  
\- Оно уникально, как ты. Есть, по крайне мере, ещё одна женщина рода Нал в этом времени и имя Ния, само по себе, не единственное в своем роде, но в таком сочетании, ты единственная в этом времени. Как и во всём. Как и единственная для меня. - он замолчал глядя на нее и добавил - И ещё это звучит невероятно мелодично.  
Она улыбнулась, опуская глаза на их переплетенные на диване руки, прежде, чем, снова подняв, их сказать:  
\- Ты невероятно романтик, Кьюэрл Докс. Единственный в своём роде - и тихо, практически ему в губы она прошептала - Мой романтик, которого я люблю.  
А потом она его поцеловала.

Ее милость к нему, как и все ее вопросы и слова совершенно не входили в его планы. Но остановиться и смолчать не было сил. Как и не ответить на поцелуй.  
Ее прикосновения, все ее слова, ее невероятная близость будили в нем все то, что он не мог забыть, как бы не старался. Все то, по чему он скучал.  
И как бы он не уговаривал себя остановиться и не делать больнее ни себе, ни ей, он не мог. Ни когда Ния Нал, его невероятная Ния Нал, так нежно и настойчиво его целовала.  
Он отстранился с трудом и не сразу, посмотрел на нее затуманенным слегка взглядом и сказал:  
\- Нам не следует...  
Но она снова остановила его.  
\- Я хочу. Я очень хочу узнать какой ты, когда тебя ничего не сдерживает. Когда ты без ингибиторов. Целый. Я хочу запомнить тебя настоящего. Пожалуйста. Всего на один вечер, Брейни. Будь со мной, мой дикий кот.  
Она сказала это, прислонившись лбом к его лбу и перебирая его волосы. Сказала тихим голосом с чем-то похожим на мурчание в конце.  
Не сдаться перед ее просьбой было выше его сил. Он издал звук похожий на рык, поднял ее на руки и отнес обратно в спальню. Вся эта ночь была их. И он намерен был со всей нежностью и со всей лаской показать ей, как он ее любит.  
Когда он проснулся наступило утро. Ния Нал спала, прижавшись к его боку, похоже совершенно спокойно и без снов, ровно дыша.  
Он должен был уйти, он понимал это. Не хотел, но должен был. Самое странное, что он не корил себя за все произошедшее. Ни на секунду. Он чувствовал себя счастливым этой ночью. И он чувствовал, что верно поступил.  
Он знал, что, что бы ни случилось, сохранит эту ночь в памяти и никогда не забудет. Она станет частью его общего разума. Его поддержкой и опорой. Он невесомо поцеловал волосы Нии и аккуратно выбрался из ее хватки. Потом подобрал одежду, натянул ее на себя и вышел, на минуту застыв у двери, чтобы посмотреть на нее.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Ния Нал - прошептал он - и буду чтобы ни случилось.

Ния проснулась от скользнувшего по лицу солнечного луча. Она забыла закрыть занавески до конца и это ее подвело.  
Вчерашний день, как и два дня до того казались сном и она даже поверила бы, что это он и был, если б подушка до сих пор не хранила запах Брейни, а желудок не сводило от голода. Снова.  
Он ушёл. Она не тешила себя надеждой, что это не так. Но все, что было прошлым вечером давало ей другую надежду - на его возвращение. И кроме того, после вечера и особенно ночи Ния осознавала особенно четко - ей не нужен никто другой. Он был особенным ее техноорганический умник-герой. Особенным и невероятным.  
Она встала и отправилась в ванную, нехотя и сгоняя с себя слабость с каждым движением. Ее тело после долгого и спокойного сна больше не казалось ей чужим, как когда она очнулась от виртуального сна.  
После душа она вышла в гостиную и открыв холодильник обнаружила там блинчики и сок с прикрепленной как ним запиской. "Алекс и гугл утверждали, что это лёгкий завтрак. Я склонен им верить.". И ничего больше. Однако и это грело ее сердце. Пожалуй, это согревало куда лучше, чем могло бы любовное письмо. Это говорило о том, что все вчерашнее было правдой. А так же о том, что все виртуальное может стать реальностью стоит только подождать.  
Она достала блинчики, а потом, немного подумав, вернулась в спальню. Там она взяла на тумбочке линзы и выкинула их.  
Ей больше не нужен был план побега от реальности. Ей хотелось снова жить. И в ней играл ещё и журналистский азарт. Ей хотелось узнать все тайны супергеройской борьбы ее снова бывшего, но как она надеялась временно, парня.  
Ей нужна была информация и только добрые сны, которые бы сбывались.  
И она решила, что может считать весь прошлый вечер первым таким добрым сном...

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из первых моих работ по этим ребятам. Меня еще не отпустило, и я решила начать мою карьеру здесь с них..  
> Как вы заметили, я очень люблю эпиграфы.


End file.
